gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Stylo
Stylo is the first single released by the Gorillaz from their 2010 album, Plastic Beach. Background Information A demo form of the track, then just a rough beat, was premiered on the Zane Lowe show on 14 January 2009, along with "Electric Shock" and "Broken". About a week before the official premiere, Parlophone president Miles Leonard described the song as "a dark, twisted track that sounds like the 'Saturday Night Fever' soundtrack on MDMA". The single was leaked onto the internet on 20 January 2010. Murdoc stated on his Twitter account, "A leak! A leak! Plastic Beach has sprung a leak! One of those Russian pirates has put a bullet hole on my island! My single's leaked! 'STYLO!'" He later added, "If anyone's going to leak my single, it'll be me!" The song's official premiere was on NME Radio that same day, shortly followed by its addition onto the Gorillaz official website. Gorillaz manager Chris Morrison stated about the leak, "I just think that illegal downloading and pirating could be stopped, without a doubt. We have to take the gloves off and say it has to be stopped." On 26 January 2010, "Stylo" was released for digital download from iTunes. Lyrics Love, electricity, shock wave central Power on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this all together Lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Overload, overload, overload Coming up to the Oh stylo Go forth, blossom in your soul When you know your heart is light Electric is the love When the mako flies Up from the bottom in your eyes Then I know the twilight skies Not so broken-hearted Yes, this love is electric It'll be flowing on the streets Night after night Just to get through the week, sometimes it's hard Right now Sing yourself out of depression, rise above I'll be searching if I know your heart Electric is the love There's only one way (Overload, overload, overload) Let it pray a little while longer (Coming up to the overload, overload, overload) It's got a way of passing (Coming up to the) Through man and woman in another world (Overload, overload, overload) In another world, in the universe (Coming up to the overload) Oh (Overload, overload, coming up to the) Right now Here's what we got to do Yes, this love is electric (Overload, overload, overload, coming up to the) It'll be flowing onto the street (Overload, overload, overload, coming up to the) Night after night (Overload, overload, overload, coming up to the) Just to get through the week (Overload, overload, overload) Sometimes it's hard (Coming up to the) That's what I'm talking about Love, electricity, shock wave central Pummel on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this all together The lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Right now Release dates and chart positions * US : 26/01/10 – highest chart position : 24 * EUROPE MAINLAND: 26/01/10 - highest chart position: 5 * JAPAN : ??? - highest chart position : 8 Controversy Reggae singer Eddy Grant has claimed that this song bears similarities to his 1983 song "Time Warp" stating that "I am outraged that the Gorillaz have infringed the copyright of my song Time Warp, claiming their song Stylo to be an original composition" and is currently consulting lawyers. The talk of suit and acknowledgment began on March 15th, 2010. As of March 27th, no one of Gorillaz camp has not been given a lawsuit or contacted. EMI, that distributes music by both groups, has stated it will be handled between the two privately. Music Video [[Video:Gorillaz - Stylo (HD)|thumb|360px|left|The Stylo music video]] Trivia * On the singles cover art, Cyborg Noodle is striking a pose and appears to be completely oblivious of the bullet hole that is gaping from her forehead. In the video this bullet wound becomes a problem as she begins leaking what would appear to be oil, before completely shutting down. * "Stylo" was featured in Activision's DJ Hero 2 Category:2010 Singles Category:Plastic Beach